


Unafraid (I want to be scared)

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bridge - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M, Suicide Attempt, beautiful broken boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read if you dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unafraid (I want to be scared)

     Pete stood on the bridge. He didn't know what to do. Honestly, he was now wondering about the people who said "Well, I was about to jump, but I got too scared." He didn't feel any fear looking down at the water, just mild curiosity at what would happen when he hit the water. He even felt a strange attraction to the water, luring him to jump. He climbed over the railing, looking for a good place to jump. He was about to let go when he heard footsteps behind him. 

    "Pete! What are you doing!?" It was Patrick, tears streaming from his eyes and wearing pajamas. For the first time, Pete thought that there was something wrong with jumping that maybe it wasn't the answer. He had no answers for Patrick, not even having any for himself. He didn't say anything, taking Patrick's outstretched hand and climbing over the rail. He thought a lot about what had happened. Maybe he should search harder for answers, instead of avoiding them. Patrick didn't say anything after that, keeping his eyes on Pete's face, as if he was scared he would disappear. Patrick didn't seem angry, just shaken up and scared. Pete wished that Patrick would be angry, that he would scream and shout. Pete deserved it, for giving up. He was scared, for the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
